Family
by Literature Fool
Summary: When Hibari involuntarily saves a cat, that's when this whole mess started. But was it really a misfortune? This is the story of how Hibari finally got his family. WARNING:people who read this might die of warm gooey, mushy, heartwarming stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Note:Just so you readers know this is my first story and I apologize if my grammar is incorrect or if I missed some words. Your reviews are appreciated on how to make this story better!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was about 6:30pm and Hibari was walking down the unfamiliar street of the quiet town called Swandelieur town, talking to his right-hand man on the phone about his new mission. As Hibari was walking down the street he realized he did not see any annoying pests for it was a very quaint town, not crowded with herbivores, but he spoke to soon.

As he turned the corner he saw a crowd of herbivores crowding around a very large oak tree, and they were murmuring in worry, because it seemed to be that a black cat was stuck in the tree or more like it didn't want go down the tree at all.

"Kyo-san?" asked Kusakabe questionably and in worry because Hibari didn't seem to be responding to him at all. When Hibari saw the cat and the crowd of herbivores he understood that the cat also didn't like to be crowded and he hung up his phone and just stared at the cat and the cat also stared back, as if waiting for something. Hibari sighed and slightly held out his palms for the cat to jump and the cat did just that much to the amazement of the crowd.

As the cat practically flew into his waiting arms, it started purring as it made contact with him and purring even louder when Hibari started to lightly scratch its head. Before Hibari could even move the crowd of herbivores that were surrounding the tree earlier had started to surround him, much to his irritation.

The herbivores that now surrounded him were all saying their thanks and how worried they had been for the cat, but Hibari didn't care because he very irritated now, not that the herbivores noticed. "Wow that was amazing mister! That cat hisses at everybody" said one of them and the others murmured in agreement. Then they all stopped and stared at Hibari for they had never seen someone like Hibari Kyouya before.

Hibari was wearing a black suit that framed his small figure, but somehow made it seem as if he was strong, and the violet hue of his shirt only made his blue-grey eyes stand out more and seem to draw more attention to his Japanese characteristics more. Yes Hibari Kyouya was certainly a captivating man the crowd thought but they didn't seem to notice his murderous aura that usually indicated that he was about to bite them all to death.

'Remember Kyo-san, you can't draw attention to yourself and that means not biting people to death' remembering Kusakabe's words Hibari stopped himself because he didn't want to deal with any more annoying herbivores. So Hibari, who was extremely irritated by the herbivores crowding around him spoke in a low voice "who does this cat belong to" he hissed out though it didn't even sound as a question more like a demand. Then a girl that was at the back of the cat said "he's mine" and the crowd parted as if Moses had done it and let the girl pass through.

The girl looked to be about 12 years old and she also had raven-black hair just like Hibari's. But the girl also had prominent features such as high cheek bones and a sharp chin that distinguished her big round, pale blue eyes that make it seem like they could stare through you, but of course it didn't nerve Hibari. When the child reached him she just stopped in front of him and glared at Hibari and Hibari glared back, his irritation growing. "Follow me" she simply said and left for Hibari to follow. Hibari-who was completely murderous at this point-followed the girl and left the crowd of herbivores.

As Hibari followed the girl with annoyance and the cat in his arms, the girl led him to a building that had a sign that said 'welcome to animal paradise! We take in anything from frogs to tigers!' The girl opened the front door which then squeaked, much to the displeasure of Hibari and the cat. Hibari grudgingly follow the girl inside the lobby and took only 5 steps until he was once again crowded by herbivores, except they were all children, herbivores that he couldn't bite to death.

What the children did to Hibari was hug him; yes they actually hugged Hibari Kyouya! They were all shouting undistinguishable things and Hibari had had enough he was about to threaten them to get off him until they all heard the creak of the door and turned to see an unknown woman come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the unknown woman came in, all the children hugging Hibari proceeded to do the same thing to her, except, unlike Hibari she hugged the children back with a smile on her open face. As much as Hibari despised herbivores he found himself intrigued by the women and found himself to be looking at her, for he had never seen anyone like her before. The women looked to be about 5'5 with dark red hair cascading down her back in waves to her waist, but what was truly interesting about the women was her face. The women had one bright neon green eye on the left side of her pale face and one violently violet eye on the left side of her face and it shocked him(even though he didn't show it) because he had never seen anything like her before. The hair only seemed to amplify it. When the women lifted her head to look at the visitor looked at Hibari and noticing the cat in his arms, the smile on her face got (if possible) wider and she said

"I see we have a visitor ah! He even found Lyon. Thanks I owe you one". She said that then took the cat from Hibari and then once again spoke "Oh! I know what I can do I'll invite you to dinner. Don't worry, the kids'll, show you to the house", She said, misunderstanding the look on Hibari's face which had turned to a scowl at the thought of eating with a crowd of herbivores. Regardless of that the children dragged Hibari outside and left the women standing where she was and waving with a smile still on her face.

* * *

The children lead Hibari outside, much to his displeasure, and proceeded to cross the street. Before crossing the street Hibari noticed that all the children had grabbed hands and did the same to him and they crossed the street and ended up in front of a large house that was painted a bright, sunny yellow that seemed to glare at him. As the children lead him into the house and into the living room, which was littered with brightly coloured furniture. The children turned him to the left into the huge kitchen and made him sit down at the large, circular wooden table with chairs all around it and he noticed that the tallest and no doubt the oldest started to work in the kitchen, to make the food Hibari guessed.

A girl that looked to be about the age of 9 with straight brightly coloured pink hair a little below her shoulders with dark blue eyes sat next to him on his right and opened her mouth to say

"Ne, mister do you wanna play with us in the backyard?" asked the child. Hibari only stared at her until he heard a thud to his left and saw a girl that looked to be about 6 with curly blond hair up to her waist with bright neon blue eyes said "yeah that's a good idea Ophelia! Do you wanna play with us mister?" Hibari sitting there, not knowing what to do said nothing and luckily didn't have to for the women he who had got him stuck in this mess said " come on kids let's all make dinner that everyone likes together, alright?" the children said yeah in unison and began to help the others.

"Sorry about that, the kids just get so excited whenever someone comes over, by the way what`s your name?" she asked and Hibari gave his name as she sat down to the right of him and said "hi Hibari I guess I'm late to introduce myself. I'm Noel, the owner of the animal orphanage and this made be sudden to ask but will you adopt a pet?" when the women said this she took Hibari's right hand into hers and gazed deeply into Hibari's eyes. Hibari only said "why should I", but did not remove his hand from the woman's. At this Hibari and the woman seemed to have noticed that the whole kitchen had gone silent. Releasing the Hibari's hand quickly she said "it'd be great if you adopted a pet because I want to get those little fellas a loving home as fast as I can" and again Hibari replied "why should I?" he said again with annoyance, he did not repeating things over again.

The woman didn't seem to notice about what he said nor did the children in the kitchen for they had started working again. The women just smiled widely again and said "because you love animals and I can tell. Lyon was purring so when you held him and he doesn't even like strangers!" explained the women.

"I don't have a house nor do I have time to spend with them" said Hibari and the woman lost the happy look on her face for it to be replaced with a look of pure sorrow, something Hibari didn't understand. After all, why would she be the in pain when it was his problem wondered Hibari.

The woman quickly went back to her smiling face as one of the children with pure white hair up to his knees and golden eyes came to her and said in a voice that could only be recognized as a boys "dinners ready going to be ready in 5 minutes" to which the woman replied "good I was getting hungry! Shion next time tie you hair up" though the women said this in an amused tone and the boy only smiled and turned to get the food.

Turning back to Hibari the woman said" the kids like to cook for me because I can't cook, " she said with a laugh and a huge grin was on her face after she stopped, but it suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a solemn look on her face and said "so you don't have any family to take of you-err I mean here of course!" she said quickly but continued one "this is a small town but I don't think I've seen you here before" Hibari nodded his yes. The woman's tone took on a serious one as she asked "so why do you not have a home to go back to" Hibari simply said "because I work and don't stay in a place for long". It wasn't a lie, Hibari did not have a home he just had a base. Then the woman's solemn face into one its usual one, Hibari noticed. The woman now donned a happy face and a smile that was infectious to anyone, except Hibari of course. "Why don't you just stay here then while you're working here-ah but in exchange when you are here you have to work in the animal orphanage" said the woman and Hibari was shocked into silence and didn't move or say anything until everyone in the kitchen heard a cry coming from upstairs. "Oh! Guess that little fella is hungry now too" and with that she left to go to the sounds of crying.

She wasn't even gone for minute when she had come back holding blankets in her arms and it seemed that there was something inside of them. The woman sat back down where she was and showed Hibari what was inside the blanket. It was a baby boy with dark hair that looked purple, then it opened its eyes he saw they were an orange sort of colour. "Time to feed him" the women said and Hibari noticed that she had a milk bottle in her hand and slowly but surely she put it in the baby's waiting mouth and it started sucking the milk inside of it. Mesmerized by the baby, though Hibari didn't even notice himself staring at him until the woman said in a soft voice "do you want to try and feed him?" Hibari just stared at her and she returned his stare, but her eyes had a strange softness in them that he didn't know existed.

They both stared at each other in silence at didn't seem to notice that everything around them had also turned silence because everyone in the kitchen were staring at them, awaiting their reactions in anticipation.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but then the baby's wailing was once again heard, louder this time because he was closer them. Snapped out of their reverie the girl that led Hibari here said "dinner's ready" and the restless chatter that Hibari hates so much started. "Oh! I forgot to introduce everyone!" she said as the food was set on the table and everyone took their seats." The person to currently sitting to your left is Shion, he's 10" and the said boy was the same one who had told them that dinner would be ready in 5 minutes and now the boy had a smile that seemed to reach his eyes. Hmm I didn't know herbivores liked to smile so much thought Hibari. "The person to his left is Lillian-Lilli for short she's 11" she just stared at Hibari and he stared back at her. "Now don't start throwing glares at each other!" the woman chided and the child called Lilli turned her attention to the food on the table. "The person on her left is Ariella or is it Willow? There both 6 and mischievous as ever" Hibari noticed there seemed to be a girl that looked identical to the one who had asked him to play with earlier. "Well since you know their names let's continue on" the twins simply giggled. "The one on Willow's side or Ariella side is-" she didn't get to finish her sentence for an boy with short spiky brown hair with dark green eyes who the women was referring to suddenly yelled "I'm William, Will for short and I'm 7 and are you going to be our new da-" he also didn't get to finish his sentence much to Hibari's annoyance, because a girl on his left slapped him on the head and said "you're so loud, let mom finish her sentence".

At the mention of the name mom Hibari raised an eyebrow, since the woman seemed to be too young and weak to give birth to all of these children. Nonetheless the woman continued on with some slight pink tint on her pale cheeks and only said "Ophelia don't hit your brother! That's Ophelia, she's 9 years old" the child only huffed. "Continuing on the little boy to her left is Ciel, he's 4 years old." The boy called Ciel had dark green hair and took one glance at Hibari with his dark blue eyes and his face started to take on a red hue that made him look like a balloon Hibari thought. "He's a shy one" said the woman and the boy only turned redder as everyone at the table laughed, except Hibari of course. "And last but not least, this cutie pie here is called Alphones" and hearing his name he only burped, and once again the table erupted with giggles and chuckles, much to Hibari's annoyance.

"Since you know everyone let's start to eat" she said and then the children's hands seemed to be reaching for the plated when the woman said "kids don't be rude, we have to let the guest eat first!" She said much to the children's displeasure but let Hibari choose his food first. As Hibari reached to get his plate with everyone staring at him with much annoyance he proceeded to take one of everything, and after he was done the children continued to get their food as Hibari started to eat.

~ 60 minutes later~

As Hibari and the rest of the loud herbivores finished eating the boy started to take the plates away to wash and tidy up the kitchen while all the girls proceeded to head back towards the living room. "since there's 4 boys and 4 girls they each take turns to do chores but since there are only 3 boys that can talk I help them out" said the woman, but Hibari didn't why he was telling her this and only stared at her, then her next words explained why. "Since I'm helping the boys do you mind taking care of this guy here" she said and referred to the baby boy in her arms. Without waiting for his answer the woman gently put the baby in his arms and said "don't worry he doesn't bite-yet" and left to help the boys.

Hibari standing there with the baby in his arms had no idea on what was going on. Then he felt a tap on his back and turned around to see the girl called Lilli stare at him and then said "we're watching t.v in the living room, the baby likes it so come on". As much as Hibari hated listening to herbivores he followed the girl into the living room and where the rest of the little girls were and after deciding whether to sit on the furniture or not he sat in a black chair and decided to watch the television, regretting it immediately for the girls were watching a musical and much to his dismay all of them were singing loudly to the songs going on there, all except Lilli who just watched the movie sitting down on a large pink sofa where all the girls were sitting. With nothing to do Hibari started watching too but quickly found it to be stupid and annoying so he concentrated on the baby.

* * *

Shocked to see the baby asleep Hibari just stared at him and as if knowing that the man was staring at him the baby woke up with a start and started to cry. Hibari didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could guess to do-he started to rock the baby back and forth in his arms and it quickly quieted down and yawned. Suddenly the baby raised its arms, as if asking it to be carried and when Hibari didn't react the baby started to cry once more so Hibari did what the baby wanted, hating himself for it in the process, he held the baby against his shoulders and patted his back. After a couple of moments the baby stopped crying and Hibari presumed he fell asleep and he was right he put the baby into the position where he could sit comfortably. As he looked up he saw that the children in the living room were staring at him, the movie completely forgotten. They stared at him with of wonder and curiosity and the girl called Ophelia finally said "looks like mom finally found the one eh" and the others only nodded their heads in agreement.

That was when the herbivores in the kitchen came and the herbivore boy called Shion asked what was going on to which the twins said in unison "looks like mom finally found a man" at this the woman blushed furiously and the boy herbivores stared at him, then murmured their agreements. "Looks like you're set, mom" said the boy called Shion and the boy called Will stomped to him and believe it or not hugged him! Hibari felt something wet on his back only to realize that he was crying!

Stiff with discomfort and irritation, Hibari sat quietly until the woman said "oh no! Your suits ruined, wait here and don't move" then she ran outside to who knows where, leaving Hibari left in a room of annoying herbivores, just his luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the boy continued to cry on him the baby started wailing, promptly getting the crying boy off him. "Oh looks like Alphones needs to change his diaper again" said Shion and took the baby from Hibari. At this point Hibari was trying his hardest to restrict himself from biting all of these herbivores to death and only remained sitting. As the boy called Shion left the room Hibari took off his wet jacket and the girl called Lilli took it from him without a word and said "I'm washing this, so don't do anything stupid" and left.

Before Hibari could even answer angrily the twin girls pulled him from his seat and said "since mom, Shion and Lilli are busy you can take us to the park and we'll have you owe us since we fed you" one of them said excitedly and the other said "yeah mom always takes us to the park after eating and since the older ones are busy you take us there" and without waiting for a reply all the children left in the room pulled him outside and took him to the park and Hibari followed because he did not like to be in debt.

* * *

Now at this point Hibari was boiling with rage, not that the children noticed and by the time they all reached the park Hibari was about to blow when they all stopped and stared at the sight before them.

It seemed to that there was a group of people fighting with weapons and all.

_Perfect_ thought Hibari as he made his way to the fighting, ignoring the children's protests. When he reached the fighting someone yelled "hey dumbass, no pretty boys allowed" and tried to hit Hibari with a metal bat, but before he could even move he was knocked away by Hibari's tonfa's.

As the man hit the ground with a thud, everyone stopped fighting to stare at him but Hibari merely said "what, don't stop now" and started on his bloody rampage.

* * *

5 minutes later Hibari had released all of his stress and felt satisfied as he walked back to the children that all seem to be flabbergasted. When he reached the children he just said "what are you doing, you wanted to play at the park so play" and he walked to the nearby bench and sat down while the children just watched him, baffled on what to do next.

"How about we go home?" said Ophelia. The other children merely nodded in agreement, so Hibari and the children went back to the house and the only reason Hibari even took them home was because he needed to stay in this town for his mission and couldn't risk being known around town as the person who left 6 children undefended and in the middle of something that looked like a massacre.

* * *

As they were making their way back to the house the herbivore called Ciel asked Hibari something that was unfathomable to him. "Will you hold my hand?" the child had asked and the other children all froze and Hibari's eyes widen by a fraction, which was as best as Hibari could show that he was shocked, no that he'd want to. Without waiting for an answer the small child took hold of his left hand and just looked at him as did the other children did. The child tugged on his hand indicating that he wanted to walk and when Hibari didn't do anything for a moment the other children all sighed and the child called Will said "I knew he wasn't a bad person! Or mama wouldn't have invited him". As he said that the herbivore called Ophelia "Come on let's go home now" and thusly all the little herbivores began to chatter and Hibari simply walked with them because this was all to be over when he got his jacket back.

As they were walking back he curiously looked over at the small herbivore boy called Ciel with newly found interest, for he had thought he had no back bone at all but was proved wrong. At that time Hibari's phone rang in his right pocket and he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it "what" said Hibari and Kusakabe replied back "Kyo-san! I thought you were mad at me and hung up on me so I didn't call you for a long time, so are you okay?" he said to which Hibari replied

"why wouldn't I be?" and Kusakabe continued on."Ah I almost forgot! I didn't finish telling the details of your mission. Your mission is that you investigate a woman called Shiroyuu Noel int the town you're in right now. You're supposed to find out if she has a connection to the Shiroryuu family and if she does you have to get rid of her and anybody with a close relation to her. That's all you have to do" said Kusakabe and hearing the name Noel piqued his interest ,but he being Hibari didn't indicate any sign of it. "With that I'll take my leave, good luck Kyo-san" and with that Kusakabe hung up leaving a confused Hibari. Though Hibari didn't give any indication that he was troubled by this news, because he wasn't, yet that is.

* * *

As they made their way back to the house and entered it he found out that the herbivore called Shion was sitting in the living room holding a bottle of milk to the baby herbivore. When they entered he looked up and simply said "did you guys go to the park?" though it was a simple question to ask all the children started talking at once, trying to answer the question.

As they all sat down on the colourful furniture, Hibari sitting on the same black chair they all gave their own answers of what happened at the park. "We just went to the park and some trouble happened, but it got taken care of, but the park was a mess so we decided to come back home" said Ophelia "are you kidding me! That wasn't what happened at all!" said Will and Shion looked at him "what do you mean?" he asked.

"When we got to the park a bunch of thugs were fighting and" said one of the twins "and Kyo-chan took care of them all and left a mess" said the other.

Hibari was raised an eyebrow at being called 'Kyo-chan' but let it be because if they got familiar with him he could get his information faster and be done with his mission.

When Shion heard this he looked at Hibari with surprise on his face "you fought those thugs and defeated them in a matter of minutes and aren't hurt at all?" he said incredulously. Hibari didn't answer but the child called Will did it for him "yeah it was wicked awesome!" he yelled which Ophelia responded with "shut up, you're so loud but yeah that's basically what happened". Before anyone could say anything else they all heard the opening and closing of a door and turned to it.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm back from the store" she said and noticing Hibari in the living room she said "I got you some clothes you could stay in while I take a look at your suit" to this the Ciel asked

"why do you have to take a look at it? Lilli's already washing it". To this the woman exclaimed loudly

"she did what! She knows with suits you have to take precautions!" she said and ran to most likely check on the girl and a moment later she heard a high-pitched shriek. A moment she came back to the room with Lilli in tow "I'm so sorry about this!" she said and showed Hibari the jacket.

* * *

Hibari looked at the remains of his jacket.

It seemed to be that the black jacket had shrunk and turned pink in process. Hibari just stared at the jacket, trying to figure out how it happened when both of the twins said "it's so cute!" and the girl Ophelia took it from her and said "mine" and put it on. Audible whines were heard and the woman said "hey now don't start calling dibs on other people's things!" to this Ophelia looked over at him and said "do you still want this?" to which Hibari replied "no" and Ophelia looked at the woman "see he gave it to me" she said "he didn't say you could HAVE it!" and the shouting continued, much to Hibari's dislike

* * *

When they had finally stopped the woman turned to Hibari "anyway about where you're going to stay tonight, are you willing to stay here for as long as you're in town?" she asked and Hibari looked at her with calculating eyes and decided this would make the ratchet mission go by faster so he replied "yes" and the whole room turned silent and stared at him then the noise began again.

"We'll get your stuff prepared; here these are your pajamas". She gave the clothes to him and the herbivore called Shion said "I'll show you the bathroom and where you'll be sleeping" he then gave the baby that had slept through all the noise to the woman he was supposed to investigate.

* * *

The boy led Hibari upstairs took him down and hall filled with doors and opened the 4th door to reveal a green bathroom, for the bathroom had green painting. "When you're done changing, come out and I'll show you the room you're sleeping in". After that Hibari went into the green bathroom and changed into his clothes, even though he didn't want to but had to for the mission at hand. As he came out of the bathroom with his clothes and socks in his arms and his tonfa hidden underneath them after he had finished changing he came out and Shion took one look at him and burst out laughing, make Hibari feel murderous for being laughed at.

When he finally stopped laughing he said "I'm sorry, you seem so different in those clothes I just had to laugh". It was strange for Hibari because he had never worn clothes such as these; he was wearing a large, bright light blue t-shirt and a red and black plaid pair of slack that were too big for him making him look like a child. "Come on I'll show you the room you'll be sharing" said the boy and at hearing the word sharing Hibari went stiff because he hated being crowded but had to deal with it for his mission, but the idea of sleeping in the same room as someone else froze Hibari.

* * *

Turning around to see if the man was following, Shion found him standing at the entrance of the door and said "don't worry, you're sharing a room with me and I don't snore in my sleep" hearing this Hibari relaxed and continued to follow him to the room. The boys' room it turns out to be was across from the bathroom and as Shion turned on the lights it showed and a large room with soft, bright red carpet that seem to compliment the violet walls, which had posters of different things on them such as sports and bands.

As the herbivore boy showed him where to he was to sleep he pointed to the twin bed and said "mum said we should let guests be as comfortable as they can be, so we have to give up our beds and use futons". After saying that, Hibari sat on the bed waiting for the other to shut off the lights but he stared at Hibari and said "thanks for taking of my younger siblings, they can be a real handful sometimes" he laughed but continued on speaking "I don't know how long you're going to be staying here but can you at least promise me that you won't let anyone get hurt; because you seem so strong and mom can't do everything by herself, so will you help her out?" he said questioningly and looked at Hibari for his answer and Hibari was a man who kept his promises no matter what but for the sake of his mission he had to accept the promise so he nodded his yes.

At this the boy smiled a smile so bright and warm that it brought the sun to shame and said "thank you" and turned the light off so that both he and Hibari could go to sleep.

_This is going to be a long mission _thought Hibari as he finally fell asleep in order to get ready for the next day that awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the light of the sun woke Hibari up the first thing Hibari thought of was_these herbivores are_ _crowding me_ and ignoring what he was wearing he decided to take a walk in the town known as Swandelieur.

As Hibari stepped out of the house he decided to find a place that was quiet and secluded and off he went on his journey. Even though Hibari didn't know where he was going or how he was going to get back to the reason of his mission, his feet carried him away from the house. Hibari walked around the neighbourhood and onto the main street where some shops were open and, ignoring their stares he left to find a forest so he continued on.

As the sun rose higher and no luck of finding a quiet place Hibari regretfully decided to go back to the house, but before he could even take another step he heard the thuds of feet running towards him and turned around to see a boy with spiky brown hair running towards him.

As the boy stopped in front of Hibari and bended over his knees trying to catch his breath and after a few seconds he stood up and he hugged Hibari again!

Hibari not doing anything for the sake of his mission just stood their letting the herbivore hug him, while holding in his annoyance, the rest of the loud bunch came to him.

When the loud bunch of children were in front of him the herbivore called Shion said "where were you! We thought something bad had happened to you and started searching for you around town, and we asked the locals if they had seen you and we found you here." He yelled in a worried tone. Hibari not knowing what to do only told the truth "I went out for a walk" he said. "A walk" said the boy incredulously then said "Will get off him he isn't going anywhere" with a tired voice "sorry we were worried sick that something had happened to you, but please leave a next time leave a note" he said then turned around and the rest followed, including Hibari followed him back to what he now considered a hell hole.

When they had reached the house the women of his mission came out dressed in turquoise slacks and a rainbow coloured bathrobe.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright" she said and started to hug each of her children and after that she looked over at Hibari and smiled her smile and looked around at the others and said "you guys hungry?" to which they replied with vigorous nods.

"We'll get on it!" said the twins, and as all the children were going to get into the house the women moved in from of their way and said in a sickly sweet voice "since you guys left without telling anyone and nearly gave me a heart attack, you must be tired, so why don't I just cook for you today?"

At that all the children took on a sickly colour "come in, you guys must be starving, I'll whip up something good" she said and went into the house, leaving the children and Hibari to follow and that is what they just did. _Annoying herbivores just eat the damn food _thought Hibari, but he soon regretted it as he followed them in.

~30 minutes later~

Hibari didn't remember anything after he ate the black gooey matter on his plate, even though he had had a bad feeling about it, but he refused to be bitten by food so he ate a bit of it, and immediately put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from puking it out, for it was the most disgusting substance he had ever tasted. He didn't want to eat it all, but after he caught the eye of the woman who had made it, he saw that she was smirking. So Hibari then swallowed the substance and continued to eat the rest of it, because his pride wouldn't allow him to lose to a mere herbivore and took another bite while staring at the woman, then another and another until he had finished the plate and each time he had taken a bite the woman's expression had turned from a haughty one to one of worry, though Hibari didn't understand why but then Hibari remembered everything going black.

Hibari woke up to a bright yellow wet rag on his face and as he took it off he realized he was lying on the pink couch in the living room. "Oh thank goodness you're awake, we thought you were a goner when you ate the whole plate!" said a voice and Hibari turned to it and found it was the woman called Noel and immediately remembered his mission and got into work mode.

As the women came towards him he positioned his body so he now sat on the sofa, thus letting the woman sit on the couch with him.

After she had sat on the couch Hibari began his interrogation.

Hibari Kyouya was known for many things, but one of them was his talent of making people tell the truth, just like the 1st generation Vongola cloud guardian, Alaude.

Though Hibari hated talking to herbivores, his job required a lot of so he had devised a way to get the truth and it was short and simple, just the way he liked it. "Where did you learn you're cooking from?" he asked in a non-threatening way and made it sound as if he was merely curious.

"Oh I inherited it from my mother, she couldn't cook either" replied the woman.

"Is your father the same?" Hibari asked

"no, actually he could cook great, and tried to teach my mother and me the whole time they were alive" she laughed as she said that, though Hibari could detect some sadness from it he continued on as he was getting information from her. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked because if her parents were dead he would try and weasel out some information about the Shiroryuu family. "Oh I was an only child, but my parents never made me feel alone" she answered. _Che, she isn't letting up_ thought Hibari.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents get together?" he asked.

"They had an arrange marriage, since they both belong to high-status families, but they eventually fell in love and had me" she said with a soft smile, but before Hibari could ask any more questions they both heard a shout.

"Mom, we're out of toilet paper!" said a voice that belonged to Will.

"Hold tight, I have to run to the store to get some!" replied the woman then she turned to Hibari and said "that was a nice chat, and if you're still hungry, feel free to rummage through the fridge for something to eat" and with that she left to go to the store.

_ Then I'll just have to change tactics_ thought Hibari as the girl Ophelia came into the room and sat beside him and turned on the t.v.

Hibari turned to girl and said "can I ask you a question?" and as the girl turned to him.

"Sure" she said.

"What are your grandparents like?" he asked, and sure it was a strange question to ask, but if you get to the point fast, it works "your mother and I were just talking about them" he added to let the girl know the reason for his question. "I've never met my grandparents, mom said they died when she was 18" she said and turned back to the t.v leaving Hibari annoyed and confused.

_ If her parents died at the age of 18, doesn't that mean she was of legal age to become the leader of the family?_ Thought Hibari.

"Though they aren't my real grandparents, I'd like to meet them, because of the way mom talked about them" said Ophelia, even though she was still facing the t.v and was now watching 'SpongeBob SquarePants'.

"What do you mean?" said Hibari, though Hibari knew perfectly what she meant.

"It means even though mom will probably deny it, she adopted me" said the child, but the she wasn't finished talking "you know even if mom doesn't know it I'm really happy that she adopted me, because I hated everything about the orphanage I'm from. The people there would never pay attention to us or take care of us and it was like living in hell for the kids there. Since I was one of the oldest orphans there, my so called parents left me there when I was born without even giving me a name, not like the people at the orphanage gave me one either" she laughed bitterly but continued on. "Since I was one of the oldest there, I had to take care of the younger ones and fight for them, but the truth was I was so tired of living and never getting anything but pain in return and I thought if I could just die and take the pain away but then my conscience would always say _what will happen to the kids if you leave?_ I always stuck around because of the guilt, and I thought I would most likely die here, that was until mom came" she said.

"Mom was different from any of the other people I had met, because she really seemed to care about what was going on in the orphanage and she fixed everything up by getting rid of the people there and actually hiring staff that would actually take care of us, though I don't know how, and everyone seemed happier after that, even me, and after she fixed everything up she asked me if she could adopt me and give me a name, hear that ME. I was so shocked when she said that and she explained to me about how the other orphans told her about what I did there, and apparently, all of them had begged to adopt me and make me happy. Of course hearing this, I was shocked and all she said at that time was _I understand if you need time to think about it_ and as she was about to leave, I don't know why, but I grabbed her hand and she just smiled and me. That's the story of how I got adopted" then she turned to looks at Hibari and said "the only reason I 'm telling you this is because I think you'll stick around, oh and just so you know that was 3 years ago and I wasn't the only child she had adopted."

Before Hibari could say anything the woman he was supposed to be investigating came through the door and yelled "Will, you still up there?!" to which the response was

"Where else would I be!" and the yelling continued, much to Hibari's annoyance

"Hold on sweetie I'll be there in a sec"

"Don't come here, just pass the toilet paper!" the boy said

"I'm still coming up there" replied the woman and went to give the boy toilet paper but before that again yelled "Shion go check the animal orphanage" and then left.

As the said boy came out of the kitchen with 1 bag, each of cat and dog food he saw Hibari and said "um, can you sort of help me here?" he asked and with no excuse Hibari got up and took the bags of food from the boy. "Thanks, we have to go to the animal orphanage and give the animals their food" he said and then both he and Hibari, who was irritated at acting like a servant, left for the animal orphanage that was across the street.

As they reached the shelter and the herbivore opened the squeaky door he, and Hibari went to the lobby and the boy lead him down the hall past the lobby and led him to the end of the lightly blue coloured hall and to a door in front of him and he opened it and Hibari was greeted with a gust of air.

The first thing Hibari noticed was a large black dog coming towards him and then more dogs followed and some cats also, most likely because he had their food. But before they could tackle him Shion yelled "stop!" and they all stopped, much to the boy's relief because he didn't want anyone getting hurt of course.

He turned to Hibari and said "can you help me feed them?" and Hibari looked at him and then thought he could get some information out of him.

He simply nodded and the boy smiled "thanks can you fill up their food bowls over there while I get some more food" he said and then left to get some more food. After the boy left Hibari noticed there was no fence surrounding the animals at all just endless grass but Hibari looked a little to the right and noticed 3 red and 3 blue bowls and assumed they were the animals food bowls and walked over to them.

When Hibari reached them he realized that he didn't know the where to pour the cats and dogs food. Since Hibari had always had a soft spot for animals he turned around and saw the animals were all there staring at him, and as if they could read his mind the dogs and the cats all stood in front of their bowls. It seemed to be that the red bowls belonged to the cats and the blue to the dogs, and realizing this Hibari poured the correct food into the their bowls and by the time he was finished Shion came and stared at him in shock.

Hibari knew he was being stared and saw who it was and saw the herbivore boy who led him here. "Wow I'm shocked that you know where their bowls were" he said and then walked towards him said "if you don't mink can you help me with something else?" and he held up 2 plastic bags. Hibari only nodded and followed the boy, leaving the animals happily eating their food.

As Hibari and the boy walked they eventually reached a stable of horses! As they both went near them, the horses whinnied as a greeting and the boy turned to Hibari and said "that's the horses' way of greeting us, but they seem happier today" and with that he turned around, set the bags down and rummaged through one to only take out an apple, he held it out to Hibari and said "do you want to feed them?" to which Hibari replied by taking the apple from and walking closer to the horses and holding out his hand for them to eat it from, which is just what they did.

As Hibari started petting the long snout of a black haired stallion Shion said "you know the animals seem to really like you" and he looked over at him and saw that he was smiling. "You must be a really nice person if they like you, considering what they've been through, you know being abandoned and all" he said but continued on talking. "Since the animals trust you, so will I" he said though Hibari didn't know why, but he didn't stop him because he was getting information out of him.

"If you're going to stay here for a while I might as well tell you how I got to be here. Since I look nothing like mom you could probably guess that I'm adopted, but mom will deny that" he said with a heartfelt laugh.

"When mom adopted me, I was a wreck and to this day I still don't understand why she did that. The reason I was a wreck was because I had seen my parents killed right in front of me" he said darkly and his face took on the same expression as his voice.

"I was 4 at that time and I remember that it was late and I and my parents were returning from the park that we had stayed at for a long time. I remember how happy I was walking with them; hand in hand and then suddenly some people came in front of us and pointed something at us and before I could react my mom was covering my body and I felt something sticky all over me and I didn't move because I was so scared and then I heard police sirens becoming louder and louder until they reached us. It wasn't till later when I was in the hospital the doctors told me my parents died protecting me and I cried myself till I fainted from dehydration. At that time I kept thinking it was my entire fault that they had died and I felt so empty thinking now no one would love me and then mom came" the boy smiled once again. "Mom was just a nurse there at that time and she was taking care of me and she was the one who helped me through all that and I remember she told me _just because your parents died doesn't mean they aren't with you, they will always be in your heart, watching over you so live your life to the fullest and make them proud_and after that she asked me if I could adopt her and make my parents and me happy and I immediately said yes". He turned to look at Hibari.

"That was how I got adopted 5 and half years ago, and of course I wasn't the first kid there, and I'm telling you all of this because you seem like a good person and because the animals like you, and so does mom" he said. "Would you look at that it's already 10:30 better start on making lunch" as he turned to leave "are you gonna stay here?" he asked to which Hibari nodded and he smiled "don't be late for lunch then!" he said and left Hibari to his own thoughts.

_The children mentioned nothing about the Shiroryuu family but they both said that they weren't the firsts to arrive then who was?_ Hibari thought then _if I found everyone's pasts then I might find out if she's related to the family at all_he thought and sat down.

As Hibari was lost in thought, he didn't notice anything dangerous approaching him at all until… "Boo! Aw it didn't scare you at all" Hibari turned to the cause of noise and found the herbivore called Will was there grinning at him. "Looks like the animals really love ya!" he said and pointed down and Hibari saw that all the animals that he was feeding earlier were now sleeping on him! "They must've gone to you while you were busy thinking" said the boy and sat down next to Hibari.

"You know I really hate men" said the boy suddenly and Hibari stared at him questioningly because wouldn't he grow up to be one?

"The reason why I'm going to tell you all of this is because I really want you to become part of our family" he said in an expressionless voice and by then the boy had lost his smile. "Get ready for this story because this is going to be a doozy" he said. "Here I go."

"The reason I hate all men is because one of them killed my mom and tortured me for my entire life. I don't know why exactly but my mom married a person who only gambled and drank alcohol and somehow got pregnant with me. I remember when I was 3 years old my mom was telling me how happy she was that I was born to her and that I was her star". The boy took on a dark expression. "That was the last living memory I had of my mom because the next day she was dead. I remember waking up to see her body in our shabby old living room and the next thing I knew the cops were here and asking me what had happened I still have the same answer as what I gave back then, _I don't know_."

He stopped and looked at Hibari and smiled weakly and said "but I did know what had happened; my dad had killed her." He turned back to look forwards. "I remember from time to time my dad would take off his belt and hit my mom with them and each time I would hear her screaming _just don't hit Will_over and over again until she finally died and I never knew why my dad would do such a thing until he did it to me. I was only 3 years old and my mother had just died and the person who killed her would soon kill me and every time he hit me with his belt I kept thinking _at least I'll be with mom soon_ but for some reason I never did die and my father started hitting me every day. I remember how badly I wanted to die and started to pray for my mom to come save me but she never did come. I always thought my mom was mad at me and that was why she never came and then I started _thinking mommy doesn't love anymore, I deserved to get hurt _and I kept thinking like that until I was finally saved". He paused for a while and looked at nothing then he started talking again. "I remember I was staring at the wall in the living room, waiting for daddy to come home and hit me and I remembered someone taped me on the shoulder and I turned around the a person smiled at me and said _it's going to be alright now_ and I looked at her then started crying and she hugged me and carried me out to the ambulance where they could check my wounds. I can't remember what happened after that except mom saying _if you're okay with it can I be you're new mommy?_And I started crying again, except this time out of joy that I had a mommy". He stood up and looked at Hibari "it's been 3 years since she adopted me and I've been happy this entire time" he grinned at him "come on we'll be late for lunch!" and without waiting for his answer he left.

Hibari just sat there and thought _then the last clues lie with the oldest and youngest child_and with that he got up and left to go eat lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Hibari entered the house, he heard something that annoyed him more than any of the herbivores in the house "HEY HIBARI I'M HERE TO SEE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" he said as he came out of the kitchen. Ignoring him he went to the kitchen that awaited him food. "DON'T EXTREMELY IGNORE ME!" he said loudly. Turning to him "I'm going to bite you to"-but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted again "I KNOW YOU'RE TONFA'S ARE EXTREMELY NOT HERE!" said Ryohei, and he was right but it was not like Hibari couldn't fight without them, but for the sake of the mission he couldn't bite the noisy herbivore to death, yet that is.

Ignoring him again, Hibari sat down in the chair he sat down in last and then he heard a plop beside and turned around to see the loud herbivore was sitting next to him "I'M GOING TO STAY HERE TO THE EXTREME TILL TOMORROW EXTREMELY!" he said and Hibari hissed out

"Stop being so loud!" and the sun guardian only laughed. Then suddenly all of the chairs were taken except for the one beside him on his left. "Ne mister, what's your name?" asked Ariella. Hibari had noticed a slight difference between the twins while he was staying here for the time being. He had noticed that Ariella always wore a green bracelet and Willow always wore a blue bracelet.

"MY NAME'S SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" he said and the table burst out laughing for a reason Hibari didn't understand.

"The foods on the table, let's eat already" said the herbivore woman Noel and sat down beside Hibari. As the children began to start taking the food on the table they stopped when they heard the voice of their mother.

"Stop! You guys need to introduce yourselves to Sasagawa-san first before taking food" she said and they grumbled but obeyed her, and so the introductions continued on without interruptions until they could eat. "Wait again you need to let the guests take their food first" said the woman and the grumbling started again. "YOU CAN CALL ME RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" and again the table burst out into giggles and chuckle, but nonetheless Hibari and the rest let him eat what he wanted with first picks.

~45 minutes later~

After the loud breakfast had ended, Hibari had had enough and he left to go to the only place that actually quiet: the animal orphanage.

As he left the noisy herbivores and made it inside the animal orphanage, he was greeted by all the animals there.

Rocko -the large black dog he had seen here yesterday- tried to tackle him to the ground to no avail while the German Shepard, Lele and the small Chihuahua, Ricky tried to climb him in order to give him some wet kisses. As this was going on the cats that Lilli were petting all came purring over to Hibari. The cats name were Lyon, (the black cat that got Hibari stuck in this whole mess) and his mate, the white long-haired cat named Star, was following him with the weight of the kittens in her stomach and followed behind her was their newest addition, the young, grey, short-haired cat Alexander.

"They all really seem to like you for some abnormal reason" said Lilli as she walked towards Hibari and stopped in front of him. Then she crouched in front of the pregnant cat and starting petting her, but she didn't stop talking there.

"I'm going to tell you something that nobody but my family knows except for mom, and you better not tell anyone else this." Though Hibari was irritated to be thought of as a child who couldn't keep a secret, he let the girl continue on because she might hold the key to the Shiroryuu family.

"As you probably know by now everyone in my family is adopted and I'm no different, but I didn't want to come into this family at first. I was fine on how my life was but I was only 5 back then and I didn't know what was good or bad because from the moment I was born I was in a gang" she stopped to look at Hibari as to see his expression but he had the same blank expression as always so she continued on.

My parents were the gang leaders but not really the bosses because they were working for some Japanese mafia family" at hearing this Hibari listened more closely. "My parents specialized in stealing and drugs and since they gave birth to me, a small child that could fit through anything I went into the gang early in age and I didn't mind it because whenever I would steal something my parents and the others would always make me feel happy at what I did and I was happy that everyone liked me" she sighed. "Oh how wrong I was at that time but I could care less and I didn't think I was doing anything wrong that was, until mom came. I don't know what mom was doing there at that time, but nevertheless, I'm thankful for her. She was different from anybody I had ever met. She was kinder then I would have ever thought. She was so kind that she would always take me to the park to play with me, and I remember my parents told I _don't tell her anything about what we do_ and I never understood why, because it wasn't bad at all right?

So one day I took the chance and I told her about what we did, and the next thing I knew my whole family was in jail and I was left all alone. I blamed everything on mom that time, but she was the one that saved me from a life of crime. At that time mom came to me and she offered to take me and each and every time I would say no and then she would come for me each day at the orphanage I was staying and ask if she could adopt me and I always said no. Back then I was just a kid and I thought I didn't do anything wrong until the kids at the orphanage came to me and started bullying me and saying I was a bad person and didn't deserve to live" she took a deep breath. "I didn't think I had done anything wrong and I stood up to those no good bullies, but then slowly I realized what I had done and I got so depressed when I kept thinking about what I had done. I really did think I should be dead because of everything I did. Then came mom and, like always she said _I'll accept who you are no matter what you did in the past so will you let me be your new family?_ And I didn't remember a time when I had cried my eyes so hard and I was the first kid she adopted" she finished and turned to look at Hibari. "Go on and laugh if you want" and Hibari said

"why would I?"

He wondered why he had asked her that, it wasn't even funny, not like he'd laugh.

The girl only looked at Hibari for a moment then smiled and said "looks like mom really did find the one" and stood up to leave Hibari there, but Hibari asked her a question before she left.

"What was the family that your parents work for was called?" he asked and the girl looked at him again

"the Shiroryuu family" and with that she left.

* * *

_Was that woman really part of the Shiroryuu family, and if she was, it doesn't explain why the family wants to get rid of her he thought. Why did this woman adopt all of those children anyway? She didn't adopt them for the Shiroryuu family so why?_ Hibari was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how much time had passed until he heard a loud yell that was so loud it was heard all the way in Canada. "HIBARI, WE'RE EATING TO THE EXTREME SO WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR YOU TO THE EXTREME SO HURRY UP!" the loud herbivore said.

"I'll bite him to death the minute this mission is over" he hissed under his breath and left to go to the house.

* * *

When he had once again arrived to the house, he opened the door and stepped inside ."Um, I'm supposed to take you to the backyard" said a quiet voice and Hibari looked down to see Ciel. "Follow me" he said and took Hibari's hand once again. To this, Hibari only raised an eyebrow but did nothing about it, and lead him through the living room to the kitchen and then through the kitchen and through the door to the back yard.

"YOU FINALLY MADE IT TO THE EXTREME!" said Ryohei and noticed it was a very big back yard filled with only green grass and then he was greeted with the smell of burgers and only realized then that they were having a barbeque! "Shion can you get the Lyon and the bunch" said the Noel.

"Sure" the said boy replied happily and left to get the animals.

"Sasa-err I mean Ryohei-san here told me how much you loved burgers so he said _why not have a barbeque_ and with that, he helped us with all of this," she said with her smiling face. "Oh and by the way, he came with a bag of clothes for you. They're currently in your room. Oh and here's your burger!" she said and handed him a plate with a burger. He took the plate from her and his hand touched hers and they bolt felt a jolt as he took the plate from her. "Well then, I'll be off" she said and left with a faint blush on her cheeks.

As Hibari watched her go he felt a thud on his shoulders saw that the noisy sun guardian had put his hand on his back. "Don't touch me" Hibari hissed and batted his hand off

"really I don't think you seem to mind people touching you at all!" he said with a hearty laugh and Hibari left him and went to the table that was there where he sat down and began to eat his burger.

"Ne Kyo-chan, do you like our mommy?" said a girlish voice followed by a giggle and Hibari turned to the voice in annoyance, because he just wanted to eat his food in peace.

"Why do you ask" Hibari said to the twins and the one with the green bracelet, Ariella, said

"then can we call you dad from now on?" Hearing both of Hibari's eyebrows rose

"why?" he merely asked to which the other twin, Willow, replied

"because we've always wanted to call someone daddy, since our old one would never let us call him that".

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked. _Are they somehow related to the Shiroryuu family?_ He thought.

"Before mommy adopted us 3 years ago, we had a very rich mother and father who were in charge of a very powerful family and they never paid attention to us at all and didn't remember our names at all" said Willow. "They wouldn't let us call them anything but mother and father and they were never around so other people took care of us all the time and it was so lonely" said Ariella and Willow continued.

"We were always alone but then mom came and started taking care of us but she always made us call her Liz and she had a wig on back then, she was the one that made our bracelet for us!" she said. "When she was around it was always fun and then one day she asked us if she could take us to her house" said Ariella "and we both said yes and we came here and had lots of fun and now the same is going to happen to you!" both of the girls giggled.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a voice saying "kids hurry and finish you're food, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow!" Hibari looked up and saw that the sky had turned completely dark and the stars were out.

So he quickly ate his burger and went inside, only to be greeted by the noisy sun guardian. "HIBARI LOOKS LIKE I'M STAYING THE NIGHT AND SHARING YOUR ROOM TO THE EXTREME!" _great_ thought Hibari _how am I going to get some sleep now?_ He went straight to the bed he was occupying for now and quickly and thankfully, he fell asleep.

~The next day~

"HIBARI WAKE UP TO THE EXTREME, WE HAVE TO GO NOW" was the said man's wakeup call, and the next thing he knew was that the sun guardian had thrown him over his shoulder while his senses were still asleep, and he ran and took Hibari into a car and as the front door of the car shut he hear calls of goodbye and good mornings then the door shut.

In a matter of seconds the cloud guardian had woken up and was about to kill the sun guardian that was sitting next to him, but before he could, the sun guardian said "BUCKLE UP TO THE EXTREME!" and then they were off.

"What's going on!?" the skylark snarled, but the sun guardian only laughed.

"Don't worry! We'll be there soon so you better buckle up" he said. But Hibari just sat there glaring at the sun guardian for a full 5 minutes until the car stopped. "LOOKS LIKE WE'RE HERE TO THE EXTREME!" he said and got out and so did Hibari because he didn't want to stick in the car anyway.

As Hibari got out of the car he was greeted by the glare of the sun that told him it was about 7:40am by now. "COME ON EXTREMELY!" said the sun guardian and dragged Hibari inside a building and sat him down in what looked like to be a very classy restaurant.

As Ryohei sat down in from of him the Hibari hissed out "why did you bring me here!?" "Because we need to talk" was all he said as food was laid out on his table, it was soup. _Who the hell eats soup in the morning? _Hibari thought.

"The reason I'm here is because the Shiroryuu family wants you to hurry up with your mission, but I told them you've only been doing this for 2 days, but they don't care and they want you to hurry up" said the sun guardian, who wasn't shouting for once. "Tell them to shut the"-but before Hibari could finish his sentence, Ryohei spoke again

"you know you can't get close to them at all" he said.

"Of course, do you take me for an idiot?" He growled, then it was just silence except for the chatter of the restaurant.

"I don't take you for an idiot but you've already failed at this mission" said the sun guardian suddenly.

"What do you mean?" said Hibari.

"I mean that you've already fallen for the family that you may have to kill" he said and looked at Hibari

. "What are you talking about?" said the cloud guardian.

"You know it already Hibari, you would never take food from a stranger or let someone call you Kyo-chan or daddy and you would certainly never sleep in someone else's bed" said Ryohei "You've fallen hard Hibari, and I don`t want to see you get hurt when you crumble to the ground".

Hibari glared at him and then said "take me home now" and Ryohei obliged and did take him back to his mission place and as Hibari got out of the car the sun guardian said

"if you haven't fallen yet then why did you say 'take me home now'" and with that the sun guardian left.

* * *

As Hibari went into the house, trying not to think of Ryohei's words he bumped into the woman who looked considerably paler and he smelled blood. "Oh if you're still hungry there's some food left from breakfast" she said and turned around but Hibari grabbed her wrist and saw there was blood on it. He stared at her and she said nothing then he did. "Where's the first aid kit" and she turned her head to the kitchen and, not dropping her wrist, but loosening his grip on it.

* * *

As they entered the kitchen he saw there was a first aid kit on the table and both he and Noel sat down and he began treating the woman's wounds. After a minute or so of silence the woman broke it "I'm sorry that you have to do this I'm no good with blood". After saying nothing the woman continued on. "I guess it started 4 years ago when I was working as a nurse in a faraway town and I was treating a pregnant woman there who had been shot. Though it's good she wasn't shot in the stomach but the arms but for some strange reason she started going into labour, even though she was only 7 months pregnant, and you have to be at least 9 months to give birth, but regardless of that she gave birth to a healthy boy but she soon died of blood loss. Even to this day I can't stand blood but the last memory I have about her is her dying wish take care of my son and then she died after she had given me her wish. So I did what anyone would do; I quit working as a nurse, moved my 7 children to a very nice and secluded town and opened up an animal orphanage" she finished and Hibari had long finished treating the wound but had listened to her story.

"Thank you for dressing my wound" she said with a smile and stood up. "I have to go take care of the animal shelter, but you stay here" she said and turned to leave but once again Hibari grabbed her arm. "I'll take care of the animals, go to sleep, you've lost some blood and won't be able to take care of them properly" he said and the woman did something expected yet unexpected; she smiled her huge smile that was so bright and warm that it put the sun to shame. "Thank you" she said in a soft voice and then turn to leave to go to her bedroom.

_You've fallen hard already, Hibari_. Remembering those words Hibari scoffed at them and went to check up on the animals. _Ah I better change clothes first _thought Hibari and when to the room he was occupying and he changed into an extra suit that the sun guardian had brought and left for the animal orphanage where he spent his time with the animals until dinner and even afterwards, trying his hardest not to think about those words, but deep down the skylark already knew he had fallen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~3 days later~

_I have not fallen, I don't listen to anyone and certainly not a noisy herbivore_ thought Hibari.

"Kyo-chan the carrots are over here!" said the voice of a woman he had grown accustomed over the past 4 days.

As Hibari wheeled the grocery cart over to where the carrots were, he started to think about how this happened.

Flash back

_"__Oh dear it seems to be that we're running low on food" said Noel "Kyo-chan, you have to go shopping with me and tell me what kind of foods you like" she had said that so happily that even Hibari couldn't say no._

End of flash back

"There you are, I thought you had gotten lost!" she said as Hibari came towards her and was greeted with one of her huge smiles that he had grown accustomed to. "I think that's all we need, but you haven't told me what you like yet, so come one now" she said and stared at Hibari with those hectochromatic eyes of hers.

As the woman's green and violet continued to stare at his blue-grey eyes, Hibari blurted the first thing he thought of.

"Sushi" he said.

"Sushi does take a long time to prepare, so can we just but it" she said happily and Hibari just nodded.

* * *

As they continued getting some more food, Hibari heard whispering behind him and turned to look, and the source of it was 2 teenage girls who thought they couldn't hear them, but Hibari certainly could. "Look at that fine specimen" said one of them.

"I would do anything to lay my hands all over that" said another and Hibari made sure to look at both of them with a murderous glare and they yelped and ran away. _Damn herbivores_ thought Hibari with a smirk and turned his attention back to getting the food, but the whispers started up again. "Noel has everything! Great kids and now a great boyfriend! Oh what I would trade for that!" said a middle-aged woman to her companion. "I know, I wonder how she does it!" said her companion and again Hibari gave another murderous look that had them running.

* * *

When they were finally done shopping they went to the check-out area, but then the whispering began again, much to Hibari's annoyance, but this time it wasn't about him.

"Dammit I didn't know Noel was taken!" said a man that looked to be about his age. "You know what? He doesn't look like much, I can beat him" to this Hibari smirked again and awaited for the man to come, but he never did for his companion stopped him. "I don't think you want to do that, didn't you hear that he beat up those gangs all by himself in less than minutes!" he said "plus, I'm all for those kids of hers, have you seen them? They're jewels" he said again at which this point Hibari had had enough and went over there to bite them to death. "Hey what are you doing?!" said one of them as Hibari gave one a stab to the gut with his tonfa and gave the other one a kick in the back and said to him on the ground "never come near my family again" and without realizing what he said, he walked to the check-out area again. "What was that for?!" asked the woman incredulously.

"One of them was talking about how weak I was, and another was just disgusting" he said, and the woman was surprised.

When she looked over at him, a smile came onto her face, except this one was a warm smile that made you feel as gooey as a marshmallow that has been roasted by the fire. "Thank you" she said and turned back to putting the groceries away while Hibari tried his hardest not to think about the sun guardian's words. _I have not fallen_, Hibari said repeatedly in his head.

* * *

As they were approaching the house Lilli, the oldest of the children, was there and started on the front lawn, awaiting their arrival and when they did arrive she started waving, but then, it happened.

A black car was speeding towards Lilli and she looked towards it seconds before it was going to hit "Lilli, move out of the way!" shrieked Noel and Hibari's instincts reacted before his mind. He threw the bag of groceries he was holding at the cars wind shield with such force that it broke the wind shield and it curved of its path of hitting Lilli but then, at the very last second the car hit Lilli and she flew 5 feet and landed with a thud on the ground as the car sped away, but unfortunately for the people in the car, Hibari ran to them and kicked through the side of the car and the drivers were so shocked that they let the car fall to its side and Hibari proceeded to pull them out and started to bite them to death, but then he stopped and asked one of them "why did you target her?!" he snarled angrily.

"Because you weren't doing your job" he said and then fainted. But before Hibari could do anything else, he heard a scream of despair and turned to it to see that Noel was holding Lilli crying tears of anguish.

Hibari ran over to check for the injured girls pulse. "There's a faint pulse, but if we want to keep her alive, we need to stop the bleeding" he said and by this time the whole neighbourhood was there. "Don't stand and do nothing, call the hospital, now!" Hibari hissed out to the crowd and they all took out their cell phones or went to their houses to call them, and in a matter of minutes the ambulance was here.

"What happened here?" said one of the paramedics as they put Lilli onto a stretcher.

"Someone hit her with a car, they're over there, so take care of them, I don't have the time" said Hibari. "Take her with you, she might be in shock" he said and the paramedic nodded and tried to calm the woman down to get in the ambulance. Apparently the thought of riding in an ambulance with her half-dead daughter seemed to make her cry even more.

Hibari went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight at her crying face that was filled with so much sorrow. "Lilli isn't dead yet and she isn't going to die, so stop acting as if she has! You're supposed to be the calm one here, for the kids, so go with Lilli and I'll take care of them." Hibari said and she stopped crying and with her quivering lip, she just nodded her yes and went to the ambulance where her daughter laid.

Hibari felt a pang when he saw the woman go to her daughter in tears but he just shook his head and went to the children.

* * *

As the crowd finally disappeared, Hibari went inside the house and went to the kitchen to see all the children were sitting around the table and had the same frightened expression on their faces. As Hibari sat down the talking all began at once. "Is Lilli going to be alright?"

"Where's mom?"

"When are they coming back?"

Hibari waited until they had all quieted down then he spoke. "Your mom is with Lilli, and yes they are coming back alright" he said and the children all let out a sigh of relief.

"We should probably get our homework done, mom and Lilli would want that" said the oldest boy and they all left the table to do their homework.

Hibari sighed. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _I'm supposed to be interrogating these people, not helping them_. But he didn't think of anything else because all the kids seemed to have returned to table with their homework in hand. Hibari just stared at them because he didn't know what they were doing until someone answered his question. "Mom usually gets us to do our homework at the table so we can all talk and ask for help with the questions" said Ophelia and Hibari just nodded.

* * *

5 minutes had passed, the children sat at the table and everything seem to be going smoothly for Hibari until "um, can you help me with this question?" asked a small voice to which everybody at the table went silent at, for it was Ciel who had asked it. "What's the question?" asked Hibari remembering that he was only in pre-school. "Um…if there are 32 apples and someone takes 7 of them how many are left?" he asked then "oh! The answers 25" the boy realized and everybody at the table laughed and the boy turned redder and Hibari let a small smile flit across his face.

Everyone in the room heard the ringing that was coming from Hibari's phone and he got up and went to the living room to answer it as the children watch him go.

* * *

"What?" said Hibari

"Kyo-san I'm here to tell you that the Shiroryuu family has taken matters into their own hands" said Kusakabe. Thinking back on what happened today, Hibari answered. "Tell them to back off!" snarled Hibari.

"I don't know if they'll listen" said a surprised Kusakabe, for he had never heard the cloud guardian like this, well, certainly not about others, then it hit Kusakabe. "Kyo-san, did they do anything yet?" he asked. "They tried to kill the oldest child of this family, and left the mother in an unstable state" hissed Hibari.

"I see, I'll try to do something about it, but you should be able to come back today, do you need me to get you a ride?" said Kusakabe and Hibari didn't answer at first then.

"I'll stay here until the issue is resolved" he said then hung up on a baffled Kusakabe.

Hibari turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen and the children that awaited him. "Ne, who was that?" asked Ariella.

"Nobody important" replied Hibari and the table went silent once more.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of silence, someone spoke. "Hey, if you don't mind can, you take us to see mom and Lilli?" asked Ophelia and the others around the table nodded their heads in agreement.

Hibari looked at each of them and they all had the same anxious looks on their face, so he answered.

"Fine, does your mother own a car?" he asked and they all started cheering, which was quite noisy, but Hibari was used to the noise by now.

After the children had settled down he asked once again "does your mom have a car?" to which the reply was the shaking of all the heads. Hibari just sighed and then "one of the neighbours will be willing to drive us" said Shion. Hibari frowned at the thought of getting help from an herbivore, but in this situation he had to agree to it. "Fine" he said with a sigh "go ask the neighbour" he looked over at Shion. "Oh, asking people for stuff is usually the twin's jobs; they're really good at it" he replied back and the twins giggled. "We'll be back in a cinch!" they both said and scurried off to ask the neighbours. _What kind of herbivore lets children borrow their cars? _Hibari thought and decided to voice it. "What kind of person is this neighbour of yours?" he asked the children, to which Ophelia answered.

"Oh, he's a nice person; he always takes us to the parks without mom knowing and he always goes to the bathroom with us and he has a dark van that he babysits other children in and he lets other children into his house all the time and they always come out sleeping, I wonder why is that?" she said and Hibari's eyes widened at the information and he ran out of the house to stop the twins from coming near the said neighbour.

As Hibari ran out of the house he looked left; didn't see them. He looked right and saw the door of the said neighbour's door open and a hand come out of it and Willow grabbed it, but Hibari was there in less than a second, pulling the twins away from the 'pedophile' and was about beat him to death, only to realize he was a she.

The said woman had long, straight brown hair and the eyes to match and had a red bandana with yellow ducks on her head and blue overalls, with a dark blue shirt underneath and large dirty boots and had a glove on one of her hands to match the boots.

"Oh you must be the addition to Noel's family, hi I'm Melissa, your neighbour and I heard about what happened, though I wasn't there; I was out buying new garden seeds and I was tending to them just now, which is why I'm such mess right now" she laughed and smiled. "I can't drive you, but you can take the car if you need it. I was just passing off the keys to the twins here" she said and now Hibari did notice car keys dangling from Willow's hand. Hibari just nodded at the neighbour and left with the twins still in his grasp, not caring if it was rude or not.

As Melissa was watching him go while he was still carrying the twins, she quickly realized that Ophelia had done this. "If that girl accepts him, then he must be the one Noel's been looking for" she said out loud to no one but smiled once again and shut the door.

"Ne daddy, why are you carrying us?" asked Ariella and the only answer they got was

"Ask Ophelia, she'll tell you" he said scowling, not caring that she had called him 'daddy'.

* * *

As they reached the house and one of the twins opened the door, the trio heard immediate laughter, and for some reason, Hibari lost his scowl as he entered the kitchen and saw all the children were happily laughing. Hibari put the twins down and they ran to the children and asked what was going to which Will choked out "Ophelia…tricked...into thinking…that you… talking too…a pedo!" he said and the twins started laughing alongside them.

* * *

After a few minutes, all the children were still laughing. "I thought you guys wanted to see your mom and Lilli at the hospital, but if you don't want to, I'll just return this" said Hibari as he jiggled the keys in air with an evil smirk on his face. Hearing this all the children stopped laughing at once and started apologizing to Hibari instead.

After a few minutes of torturing the children Hibari finally said "let's get going then" and turned around and proceeded to walk out of the house only to realize he had no idea where the car was! So instead of going back inside and asking the children, he stood beside the open door and pretended to wait for them. A few moments later Ciel popped up. "You don't know where the car is" he didn't say it like a question, more like a statement to which Hibari said nothing about and stared off into the distance.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw it was Ciel and he was pointing to something. Hibari looked and saw that the boy was pointing to a golden van right in front of him and to this Hibari looked at the small boy and nodded his thanks to which the boys' response was a large smile and together they set off towards the van, and eventually the other children came too and they rode to the hospital, except Hibari had no idea where the hospital! And instead of laughing at him, all the children gave him directions to the hospital and when they finally got their and all the children were exiting the car. "You should get used to the roads here soon" said Will and Hibari just raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they were told of Lilli's injuries. She had broken her left leg and arm, with 4 broken ribs, multiple bruises and a serious concussion that has rendered her unconscious. After hearing this, a nurse led them to her room.

When the nurse opened the door to Lilli's room, they all saw that the mother of the patient was already there. Chorales of 'mom' were heard as all the children went to hug her, but then Hibari noticed something odd. The woman was not smiling as her children came and hugged her.

"She's been like that since she stopped crying and her daughter was admitted to the hospital" said the nurse. "We think it might be depression, and we've given her the pills needed, but her condition has not improved. We thought that if she saw her family she might snap out of it, but it looks like it won't work".

"Don't underestimate those kids, they will surprise you with what they can do" said Hibari and walked into the room and shutting the door in the shocked nurse's face.

The broken woman looked up at Hibari."We left the youngest with the neighbour" said Hibari and the broken woman only said "thanks for taking care of the kids"in an emotionless voice. With a large pang in his chest,Hibari only nodded and let the kids do what they did best; making people smile.

"Mommy, today at school, a teacher asked me a question that only I could answer" said Will who was only in grade one.

"What was it?" asked Ophelia out of curiosity.

"Who farted?" said Will and the whole room burst out laughing, and though the broken woman didn't smile, when she spoke again she sounded amused. "You shouldn't fart in class" she said.

"You shouldn't fart anywhere!" said Shion, and this time, she smiled.

* * *

A few more stories later, everyone in the room was laughing loudly, heck, even Hibari was smiling!

Through the laughter, Hibari heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal the same nurse that was talking to him earlier. "As much as we love laughter in the hospital, you guys are too loud and are disturbing the other patients" she said then stopped and looked at the once broken down woman and had a shocked looked on her face. "Told you" said Hibari with a smirk, and once again closed the door in the baffled nurse's face.

"Mommy, is Lilli going to be okay?" asked Ciel, and the whole room went quiet.

"Of course, she's tougher than that" said a voice, one that didn't sound like a woman. The children and the woman turned to the voice, which belonged to Hibari.

"How do you know" Ciel asked once again.

"The real question is; why do you people think she isn't going to be okay? You've known her longer than me; she's your older sister, so why do you not trust her? She's always been there for you, so this time you have to be with her." He said.

The room was silent; then they all burst out laughing, much to Hibari's confusion.

"Sorry, what you said is so true and when we realized how stupid we were acting, we just had to laugh out loud!" said Shion.

"You're right Kyo-chan, Lilli won't be beaten down by that" said Noel while wiping away a tear from her eye. The tear wasn't from sorrow; it was from laughing so hard.

"You guys are so noisy" said a voice and once again they turned to it, but to all of their shock, it came from the girl that was supposed to be unconscious, the voice belonged to a very annoyed Lilli.

"Lilli!" they all screamed and the children were about to hug her when a voice screamed "stop!" The voice had come from Noel.

"Lilli's still injured, go easy on her" she said, and with that the children didn't hug her but started talking to her immediately.

As all the children were talking to the oldest girl, Hibari quieted slipped out of the room. Noel noticed this and told the children that she would be right back to which they replied with cheerful 'Okays'. Lilli noticed her adoptive mother go out and smirked, because she knew where she was going.

* * *

Outside the room, Hibari was sitting on a couch in the waiting room, which was deserted. _What am I going to do?_ Thought Hibari as he remembered the happy faces in the hospital room, but lost his train of thought as Noel came.

"You okay?" she asked and sat beside Hibari on the couch.

"Just fine" said Hibari, not looking at the woman.

She nodded and there was a silence in the room again.

"You know, I want to thank you for what you've done for me and my family" she said, and at this Hibari looked at her with a confused look, because he didn't know what she was thanking him for, but before he could ask, the woman spoke again.

"You took care of the kids for me when I couldn't and you take care of all the animals in the shelter when we can't. I'm really thankful that you're here." She said and looked at Hibari with a grateful look on her face. _That's it, I can't take it anymore! _Thought Hibari and he grabbed her head and pulled it towards him as he kissed her!

The kiss lasted for what it seemed like an eternity until they finally broke apart. "N-not that I'm arguing or anything, but what was that for?" said Noel.

Hibari smirked. "For tempting me" he said and the woman turned as red as her hair. _I guess I have fallen _thought Hibari without a care, but what he didn't know was that, this was just the calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two adults had returned to the hospital room to check up on the children, and the first the children asked about their entrance was "mommy, why are you so red?" To this the woman turned even redder and Hibari smirked again. The three oldest children noticing this had a vague idea of what had happened.

"Kids it's time to go home now" said Noel and audible whines were heard. "Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow" she said and to this the children all cheered and as they were all going to leave. "Wait, stay here for a second" said Lilli to Hibari.

Hibari didn't say anything and the children and Noel left with "we'll wait for you in the car." And with that, the only two people in the room.

"I'll get straight to the point here" said Lilli. "I don't know how long you're going to stay in town, but I want you to promise me that you won't hurt mom when you leave. Mom is our world and we don't want her to be sad, so if you're not going to contact her anymore after you leave town, then leave now." She said, and Hibari certainly did think about her words for a few seconds, then he spoke. "I don't give up anything that's mine; and that includes this family" was all he said and left the room, but those were the exact words Lilli was looking for. _Looks mom did find the one, I didn't even mention if he had to stay for the family._

~15 minutes later~

Everyone was back at the house and noticing the time, they all soon realized it was dinner time! With no time to prepare the food, Noel gave the suggestion of going out for dinner, to which everyone replied happily, except for Hibari.

"Don't you wanna go out for food?" asked Will.

"I hate herbivores crowding me" was what Hibari replied with.

"Aww come on, it'll be fun!" said Shion and the rest of the household started pleading Hibari to go with them, and finally and shockingly, Hibari agreed to go with them. Though before they went they all went to check up on the animals, and then they finally left.

~75 minutes later~

After more than an hour, the huge family came back all tired and full and were ready to go bed until Hibari commented "the stars are out tonight" and to this loud shouts were heard as everyone ran to the backyard to see clearly, and they certainly weren't disappointed.

Went they went outside to the huge backyard and looked up, more than a hundred bright stars greeted them. The children were all looking at the stars that they didn't notice that their mother wasn't with them till a minute later when she entered with a picnic blanket and spread it out so that everyone could lay down on it and look at the stars.

"Kids, lay down and look at the stars, it's really pretty!" said the woman and she laid down on the middle of the blanket and the rest of the children laid down beside her, all except for Hibari of course, until he was once again pleaded to lay down, and miraculously, he did just that!

As the children marvelled about the stars, they all got tired and slowly fell asleep, all except for Noel and Hibari.

"Oh they all fell asleep!" exclaimed Noel as she got up. "Better take them to bed before they catch a cold" she said to no one, and she tried to carry Shion, but she was obviously having trouble with the task.

With a sigh, Hibari got up and picked up the sleeping child and looked at the woman. "I'll take the big ones, you take the little ones" he said to the surprised woman. The said woman was rooted to her spot with a baffled look on her face, which then turned into one of extreme gratitude. "Thank you" she said in a soft voice and picked up Ciel, and then Ophelia and one of the twins, then Will while I picked up the rest of the them, so on till all the children were comfortably tucked in bed, except for Alphones, who needed to be fed again and he was soon put to bed too.

Hibari was just about to go sleep too when a voice called out to him. "Wait! Do you want some tea?" and Hibari his yes to the woman who said it.

Hibari went to the kitchen and sat in the chair at the round table, and he waited for the tea to be ready.

* * *

After the tea was done, the one who made a tea sat down on a chair beside him. After a few minutes of the adults quietly sipping their tea in silence, it was broken. "I want to ask you a question" said Noel. Hibari's only answer was a nod for her to continue on. The woman took a huge breath. "Okay here I go" she said, then. "Are we now in a relationship, you know because of the kiss? There I've got it off my chest" she said then looked at Hibari for his answer. "Of course" he said with a steady voice, and even though it was a simple answer, the woman turned red. She spoke again "okay, if we're going to be in a relationship, then I need to tell you something important about my past" she said and looked at Hibari for a reason to not speak, but she didn't get one so she continued on.

"As you already know, my parents were of high-status, but they were the bosses of a mafia family, specifically the Shiroryuu family. You may think what you want about mafia families, but my family didn't kill people mercilessly or traffic drugs, we actually tried to stop that stuff and we were very good at it, and we were all a family. Everyone was happy in there when my parents were in charge, but then my parents were killed when I was 18. It was horrible to know that the two people I loved most weren't going to be there for me anymore, but I had to move on. I was supposed to be the new boss of the family, but I was going to medical school to be a nurse and that was something I didn't want to give up, but had to. That was until my uncle stepped up to be the new boss, and at that time I was really thankful for that, until I realized that he was doing to that my parents tried to stop. All of a sudden, the Shiroryuu family had become a fearsome family, one that used children to steal things, and I couldn't stand to see it, but I stuck around because they were my family and I thought they thought the same until one day I discovered that my one uncle was going to kill me. At that time, when I found out, I was so shocked and sad that my own family wanted to kill me, but I wanted to live, no matter what. So what I did was move to Japan to continue my studies and become a nurse. At that time, I thought that could never trust anyone again until I met my children. They brought me the joy of becoming a mother and the joy of having a family again and I've been happy ever since." She finished and looked over at Hibari, waiting for his reaction.

After a moment of silence, Hibari spoke. "I don't care about your past, it doesn't matter to me at all, what matters is what you're like right now" he said and the woman looked at Hibari, then she started to cry! Hibari, not knowing what to do, just sat there as the woman cried.

"I'm sorry…I'm just… so…happy!" she said and Hibari slowly smiled. "It's alright, go to sleep, I'll clean up here" he said in a strangely kind voice, and the woman got up to go her bedroom. "Sorry…and thank you…" she said and left Hibari to clean up. Hibari did clean up, but after that, he just sat down in the chair he was sitting in before. _What now? _Thought Hibari questionably. _She revealed the information I needed for the mission, and that means she needs to be eradicated along with the rest of the children._

Thinking about all the memories he had with the family, Hibari finally made up his mind and went to sleep with a blank mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hibari had woken up and ate his breakfast with the rest of the bumbling children, who had no school because it was Saturday and they were left to spend the day with the family. At least, that was what they all had thought.

_Ring ring _went Hibari's phone and he answered it. "What?" he said bluntly.

"Kyo-san, it's Kusakabe, I have an urgent message for you. A car's going to come pick you up at you mission place in 5 minutes. It will drive you to the airport, where you will be departed to go to Italy for the Vongola party that is being held. This is a request from Vongola decimo, and he requests that you be there, because it is extremely important. So will you come?" asked Kusakabe hesitantly.

_All the Vongola will be there, perfect _thought Hibari. "I'll be there" was all he said and hung up on Kusakabe.

He got up from the table and was going to his room to get changed when a voice said "where are you going?" and he turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"I have to leave for work for now, but I'll be back by tomorrow" said Hibari. Audible whines were heard and Hibari smiled a little and turned to go get ready.

~5 minutes later~

Hibari was walking down the stairs in his normal suit and headed outside, where a black limousine currently was. _Right on time._ A man was holding a door open for him, and when Hibari was about to go in he heard a shout. "Wait!" said a voice and he and the chauffeur turned to look at it, and they saw it was Noel dressed in her usual bathrobe and a pair was slacks. She was currently running towards him.

"Here's some food in case you get hungry" she said and gave a brown bag to him. Hibari stared at it, remembering the last time the woman had cooked. "Don't worry, it's not that "she said with a reassuring smile on her face, knowing exactly what he was thinking of. "Doesn't matter" replied Hibari, and the woman went pink in the cheeks. "Have a safe trip" she said. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she kissed Hibari on the cheek and ran inside the house!

Hibari, who now unknowingly had a soft smile on his face, sat down in the car. The chauffeur closed the door, and with that Hibari left to go to Italy.

~5 hours later~

Hibari was at the Vongola party that was being held in Italy by the Vongola boss. Even though the ball room that belonged to the Vongola was huge; it was packed with so many people that it seemed small. The room was decorated with flowers and ice sculptures and spectacular food, but it was all annoying to Hibari because he didn't like crowds full of herbivores and wanted to bite all of them to death. But before he could do that, a voice was suddenly heard throughout the room.

"Can I have your attention please!" spoke the voice that belonged to Vongola Decimo. He was up on the stage of the ball room with the rest of the guardians.

"Before I start, I'd like invite my cloud guardian up here too" he said and the crowd parted to let a very annoyed Hibari through, but nevertheless Hibari made his way up to the rest of the guardians and was handed a glass of champagne and the boss continued on. "I had this party held because of my most precious guardians, who have been with me since I was in middle school. Without them I couldn't be the person I am today, and I hope that they always stay with me. I'd like to propose a toast in honour of them" he said and everyone in the room raised their glass, all except for Hibari. This had not gone unnoticed as the guests started murmuring. "Oi what are you doing! Raise your glass" said the storm guardian, but still he didn't.

"Hibari is there something wrong?" asked the rain guardian, and everyone in the room had gone quiet to hear. They now had their eyes on him with undivided attention. "I can't do this toast" said Hibari.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl mist guardian with a touch of worry in her voice. Her counterpart was right beside her, his usual poker face letting show some emotion for once.

"This is a toast to all of the guardians staying together forever, but I'm not staying here anymore" said Hibari. "What do you mean?" asked the sun guardian, whom for once wasn't shouting.

"It means that I quit being the cloud guardian of the Vongola" said Hibari and he gave his glass to the shocked sky guardian, and then he took off his ring, and also gave it to him.

There was a gasp as he did this, but he didn't care. After Hibari gave his ring, he walked off the stage and proceeded to go out of the room when a hand grabbed his. Hibari looked to see it that the perpetrator was Vongola Decimo himself. Hibari tried to shake of his arm, but his grip was strong. "Let go" he said.

"Not till you explain what's going on" is what he said, and the hold on his armed loosened, so Hibari took the chance to shake it off. "What's there to explain; I'm quitting, that's all there is to it" he said and walked out of the room to who knows where, leaving the confused and sad guardians.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. The eight of them had been through so much, and then he decides to suddenly leave for no reason? Did he hate us that much? Dark thought were going through the guardians minds when a small voice spoke up.

"Um, sirs I might know what's going on" , and everyone in the room turned to the man that had led Hibari here.

~5 hours later~

Hibari has just returned home and was greeted by the children that were in the living room. "I thought you said you'd be back tomorrow?" said Ophelia.

"Work was short" was what Hibari said. "Is there any food left over?" he asked.

"There's some macaroni left from dinner" said Shion from beside Ophelia on the large pink couch.

Hibari made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look inside, when he stopped and remembered something very important. So he shut the fridge and made his way to the living room and stepped in front of the T.V to get their attention, and soon enough their whines were heard.

"Turn off the T.V for a minute, I need to talk to all of you" said Hibari, and the children did shut off the T.V, even though they were confused on what was going on.

When they all had their eyes on Hibari, he continued on. "How would you feel if I said I was in a relationship with your mother?" he said, and much to his dismay, they all turned to Ophelia and started giving her money!

"Looks you were right Ophelia" said Shion.

"How'd ya know!" asked an incredulous Will.

"Easy" said an Ophelia with a smirk on her face. "It was only a matter of time until mom made him fall for her."

Willow and Ariella turned to the very confused Hibari and started to explain. "We all made bets on how long till you and mom would get together" said Ariella.

"We both bet on one month, Shion bet on 3 months, Ceil bet on 3 weeks, Will bet on 2 days, and Ophelia bet on one week" said the other twin.

"I thought they would take it slow and easy, guess I was wrong" said Shion

"I thought I had the best chance" said a pouting Will.

"Shockingly, you were close, but I was closer" said Ophelia.

_They bet money on how fast we got together?_ Thought Hibari frowning.

Hibari felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see it was Ciel. "I didn't mind on how long you guys took, as long as you got together and you became our new daddy" he said. Hibari felt a smile tugging on his lips, unbeknownst to himself.

"Eh, so he does know how to smile" said Ophelia, Hibari didn't understand what she meant.

They all heard the opening and closing thud of the front door and all of them turned their heads to see who was coming in this late. It was their mother and the first whom Hibari had ever fallen for. She was currently wearing her pajamas, which were a pair of pink slacks with 'hello kitty' all over it and was wearing her usual rainbow bathrobe.

"Hey, your home!" said the woman with a happy note in her voice. Then for some reason, the woman's pale skin took on a colour as red as her hair. It also seemed that Hibari wasn`t the only one to notice.

"Is it that cold outside?" asked Shion, and when seeing Hibari's confused face, he quickly explained.

"Mom went to go check up on the animals at the shelter, if it's too cold, then we take them inside to rest" he said and he nodded to show that he understood.

"It could be anytime when Star gives birth to those kittens" said Noel, and even though her face was no longer that red, her cheeks were still a little pink. _It can't be that cold outside, it's almost summer_ thought Hibari with a frown now forming on his face.

"I took them inside just in case, but we do need to get Star get checked out" said Noel. "I'll call the vet here tomorrow to look at her" she said once again.

After that, the family watched TV, shared some jokes and stories until they finally went to get ready to for bed. When they were all had brushed their teeth and wore their pajamas, a suggestion was made by a tiny voice.

"Why don't you and mommy just sleep together?" asked Ciel and nearly everyone in the house who had heard that, and were old enough to understand the significance of it, turned a dark shade of red. Heck, even Hibari was a little pink on the cheeks!

"Um, we're just not ready for that yet Ciel…" said a red Noel.

"Then can I sleep with him?" said the tiny little voice, and this time everyone was stunned into silence about the suggestion.

"Wouldn't your and his bed be too small to sleep in comfortably?" questioned Ophelia and the older children nodded his heads in agreement.

"Do you mind?" asked Ciel, and Hibari just looked at the child with his big dark blue eyes and said yes without even knowing what he had just said.

"Yeah, that's great!" said the child happily and pulled Hibari to his room, which was right next to Shion's and across from Noel's.

Ciel turned on the lights to his room to reveal light green walls filled with stickers of animals and a dark blue carpet with toys strewed on top of it. To the past of that was a bed which was head first on the right and was right beside a wall and just below a window. "I know my room is messy, but the bed is clean" said the little boy. "You get comfy and I'll be back in a second" and with that he left the room. Hibari did what the boy had said and got comfortable in the small, twin sized bed and no sooner than a second the boy was back with 2 glassed filled with milk. He walked over to the bed, mindful of the toys strewn across the floor.

When the little boy reached Hibari at the bed, he held out a glass indicating for him to take it, and when he didn't the little boy explained. "Mom has a ritual of everyone in the family drinking at least one glass full of milk during the day, and I always drink it at night because it tastes minty after I brush my teeth" he said simply. "Since you're part of the family now, you should know the ritual" was what he said, and Hibari smiled and took the glass from him. "Thank you" he said and drank the glass.

After both were done drinking their milk, Hibari laid on beside the wall on the bed, trying to sleep, then he suddenly felt something on his other side. He looked under the blanket and saw it was the little boy cuddling against him. Hibari didn't react for a moment, being the usual Hibari Kyouya, he would have bitten the boy to death, but instead he only smiled and lied beside the boy and then finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hibari was suddenly awoken from his slumber when he heard the opening of the front door. Normal people would not have noticed this, but he wasn't normal, he was an ex Mafioso.

Hibari quickly but quietly got out of the warm bed, making sure that Ciel was still tucked in, and went down the stairs like a ghost would.

After he was down the stairs, he looked around to see if the intruders were in the living room, in the end it seemed that they weren't. This left only one option; they were in the kitchen.

Sneakily, he made his way to the kitchen and stopped just outside it, because he saw who the intruders were, and scowled.

He walked into the kitchen, thus making his presence known to the people inside of it. "Kyo-!" one of the intruders tried to speak, but he quickly silenced him with a tonfa to his neck. "What in hell are you doing here" he hissed dangerously.

"I don't think he can speak if you're threatening him" said a voice Hibari knew. He turned to look at Romario, Dino Cavollone's right hand man. He then turned his attention back to the mafia boss at his mercy. "Why are you here?" he growled at him, taking his tonfa off of his neck so he could speak.

"Ah you see, I'm-" he started loudly until Hibari once again slammed the tonfa against his neck. "Speak quietly" he hissed out. But before the three of them could do anything, they all heard the shuffling of footsteps making their way down there. Hibari simply once again took off his tonfa of the bronco's neck and hissed out the words "stay here and don't move" and with that he was gone.

Both Dino and Romario didn't move, but instead listened. "Daddy what's going on, why were you in the kitchen?" asked a small, drowsy voice that was identified as a male's.

"Just getting some food" replied Hibari. Both Dino and Romario looked at each other and had the same flabbergasted look on their face. _Daddy?_ mouthed Dino.

"There's some cereal in the kitchen, we could eat now" said the small voice, no longer drowsy. Romario and Dino could practically feel Hibari stiffen at the thought of discovering them in the kitchen.

It was some time before Hibari answered. "Why don't we check up on the animals first?" he said. "Okay, I'll go get brush my teeth!" the unknown voice said cheerfully, and then they heard the thuds of feet landing on the stairs and listened to them until they faded. Both Dino and Romario let out a breath of relief, but they weren't out of the red yet.

Hibari once again came into the kitchen, this time he hissed out the words "get out!"

"We'll leave after you us some answers" said Romario, but the skylark never compromise and he start now.

"Get out now!" he said fiercely, like a mother cub protecting its cubs.

"We'll come back at 1pm, we'll meet you in the park nearby" said Romario again.

"Get out!" hissed Hibari again.

"As you wish" said Romario and turned to leave, waiting for his boss to follow him. But instead he spoke to the angered skylark.

"Kyouya, we just want to why you left the Vongola, aren't they your famiglia?" he said and with that he turned to leave with his right-hand man.

_Annoying herbivores _thought Hibari, but then turned his attention to the little boy running down the stairs. "I'm ready now, but aren't you going to brush your teeth?" the child asked.

"I'll do it later" was all he said and both he and the child got their shoes. Then Hibari suddenly remembered something as he put his hand on the door knob.

Hibari held out his hand for the child to take, which he did with a little surprise on his face. After that they went to the animal shelter and enjoyed their time with the animals until Shion came to get them, and they returned to the house and ate breakfast. Hibari was generally having an enjoyable time, until he realized it was 5 minutes till 1. "Nosy herbivores" grumbled Hibari as he got ready dressed to bite the herbivores to death.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes" said Hibari to the family as he went outside, but not before hearing their complaints of leaving. With a little smile on his face, Hibari made his way to the park, remembering the way from last time. He walked for 5 minutes until he ended up at the park and saw a group of women flocking together. Hibari caught sight of Romario out of the corner of his and guessed that the bronco was the cause of this disturbance.

As Romario made his way up to the skylark, he noticed he had changed into his usual array of suits. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He had a murderous aura as he approached them.

When Romario was finally standing in front of him, he tried to make conversation."Glad that you made it, we'll get down to business in a moment" to which the skylark's response was an angry growl. Romario sighed and a voice was heard from the crowd of women. "Ladies I'm sorry but I have something to do" he said and all the women complained but left.

"Sorry about that" said the bronco as he reached Hibari and Romario.

"Hurry up with your stupid questions" snarled Hibari, his patience gone.

"Okay, we'll start with asking you the most important question" said Romario

"Why did you quit your position as the cloud guardian for the Vongola?" asked Dino.

"Because it was boring" replied Hibari. Romario and Dino looked at each other and thought the same thing; _this is going to be hard_.

"Okay, then are you willing to come back?" asked Romario.

"No, and if you're going to waste my time with these silly questions, then I'm leaving" said Hibari and turned to leave when a voice said "is it because of your mission?" Hibari turned to look at the Cavallone boss, and gave him a glare that made even the most intimidating men shiver.

"That's it, isn't it?" said Dino. "Your current mission was to find out if that family was affiliated with the Shiroryuu family, and if they were, you were to kill them" he said and Hibari snapped out his tonfa's, about to attack him, until he spoke again.

"Hibari, that wasn't your mission" said Dino's right hand man. Hibari stopped and stared at both of them, until he finally decided to speak.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That wasn't your real mission, Shiroryuu family intercepted the information and assigned the Vongola their mission, and it ended up in your hands" said Romario and Dino continued.

"You fell for this family, as I've heard from Ryohei-san. In the end, you found the information you were looking for, but you couldn't kill them. That's why you quit the Vongola" finished Dino.

Hibari stared at them both silently, and it looked like he wasn't going to agree with them, so Romario took the initiative to speak again. "Since the mission isn't real, you can come back to the Vongola again" he said and looked at Hibari. Hibari just stared at the two for a moment before giving them his answer.

"I won't go back" was what he said and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off immediately. "What do you mean, 'I won't comeback'?" asked Dino.

"It means I'm not coming back" said and annoyed Hibari for having to repeat his answer again.

"Uh, guys a situation has appeared" said Romario. Hibari and Dino snapped their heads to look at him. "What do you mean?" asked Dino.

Romario hesitated before speaking, but did it anyway. "It seems that the family that Hibari-san is staying with has been kidnapped by the Shiroryuu family" he said nervously and Hibari grabbed the right-hand man faster than normal eyes could tell.

"Where's this base?" growled Hibari murderously.

"It's in Kyoto—"was all Romario got to say before Hibari disappeared.

Wide eyed, Romario looked at his boss. "Was that the right thing to do?" he asked his body for assurance.

The blond man shrugged. "What's done is done. Tsuna gave me a sincere request to bring him back; and that's just what I'll do" said the 10th Cavollone boss. Romario still looked worry, but only nodded his head, for he trusted his boss. _Good luck _though Romario, but it wasn't for Hibari. 

* * *

Hibari had a murderous intent that couldn't wait, and he didn't intent to let it. So, to quench his thirst, he headed to Kyoto, where his family awaited him in the jaws of the Shiroryuu family. And even though Hibari didn't know where the family head, he could track them faster than a bloodhound. _I will find you, and destroy you. _He thought, and true to his words, he found the family base, which was underground, in a matter of minutes, and that's when the blood battle began.


End file.
